


Keeping Promises

by Sophiieesticated



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiieesticated/pseuds/Sophiieesticated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a writing prompt from /r/solasmancers by the lovely thesleeplessowl.</p>
<p>Solas has left Fira and it's not long before she discovers she is expecting his child. To avoid a scandal her trusted Commander Cullen steps up and marries her determined to bring up the baby with her as his own, ignoring the whispers about the elven child with a human Father. Years later Solas returns forcing Fira to confront what she has been avoiding for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to post my first story, I was so excited to do a writing prompt but it was challenging at times which made it all the more interesting. This was originally meant to be a one shot but I just kept writing and now I think this might end up being atleast 4 chapters. I will update as much as I can, I'm going to estimate it to be at minimum once a week as I do have a one year old and I only get me time when he goes to bed so I only get a few hours a day to write. Enjoy! I tried my best, if there are mistakes I'm very sorry I haven't got a beta :)

Peace. She craved a moments peace although since the conclave peace had become a novelty. Fira had found that from the moment she had received the mark her life had descended into chaos, one moment she could be fighting demons and closing rifts and the next she could be trying her best to calm a offended noble. At times she felt like she was drowning as she struggled to find her feet as the leader of the inquisition but she couldn't let anyone see it, they trusted her and needed to believe she was confident in her leadership. So she held her head up high, took a deep breath and did what she had to do, at times she might have made a few wrong decisions as she let her emotions get the better of her but at other times she brought the inquisition from strength to strength with the help of her closest advisor's.

Now she felt like she was drowning again her heart had been ripped from her chest and Solas had left with it. He had assured her in times of self doubt and argued hotly with her when he felt she had made the wrong decision but as always at the end of the day she found warmth and love in his arms as they wrapped themselves in each other and found sleep together. They had walked the fade together and explored each others bodies relishing in the pleasure they found without the threat of pregnancy. But it only takes once and one night desire had over taken them and they wanted nothing more then to feel each other so they knew it was all real, nightmare had left a mark on them neither of them wanted to admit. They didn't need words that night just each other, Solas was different that night, in the fade he was controlled and slow but right then he was hungry and desperate as he pawed at her and took her with a passion she had never experienced from him before. All she could do was grip onto him and quiver as her own climax overcame her with Solas' following hers soon afterwards. 

That night felt like a dream for so long they had spent hours afterwards staring into each others eyes whispering sweet nothings. It was a beautiful memory for her, one that Fira clinged onto after Solas had broken her heart. He was long gone now and although Leliana had tried her best she had found no trace of him it had been three weeks and Fira was done waiting and hoping especially after this morning. She had finally realised her monthly bleed was late, so late she had missed two of them, she had blamed the sickness on the stress, it wasn't like she was non stop throwing up it was only now and again but now she knew it for certain, Solas had in fact left something behind.

Fira found herself on the battlements, hidden in a corner which was rarely patrolled, she sat down, stretched her legs out in front of her and closed her eyes. Her hands found their way her stomach and her fingers lightly traced their way over the still flat surface. By her reckoning she was 11 weeks along, it wouldn't be long until she was showing and the whole of Thedas would know. She could hear it now, the elven inquisitor is pregnant, unmarried with the child of an elven apostate and he's left her, it would be a huge scandal and no doubt Josephine would desperately be scrambling to salvage the situation as many of the nobles severed their ties with an organisation who claimed their leader was the herald of Andraste but yet so willingly took an elven mage to her bed. 

Fira sighed, perhaps she could run away back to her clan and have the baby there but she knew Leliana would come find her. As much trouble as her pregnancy would cause she knew no one would want her gone they would each support her, anyway this was her home now and the inquisition was her family. At that moment a voice pulled her from her thoughts and back into the real world.

“Trying to find a moments peace?” came the voice of her trusted commander Cullen. Fira opened her eyes and looked up at him a soft smile graced his lips and his hands were resting on the hilt of his sword.

“Why did he do this to me?” her voiced cracked as she spoke, for the first time she showed her devastation at her loss of Solas. Everyone knew she was heart broken but she never let it show, it was her pain and hers alone to deal with but now with a part of him growing inside of her she didn't know if she could carry on hiding it any longer. 

Cullen took in a sharp intake of breath and sat down next to her. “I wish I had answers for you Fira but I can only offer you a shoulder to cry on and the promise that one day it wont hurt as much and one day you'll find happiness again.”

“It won't stop hurting, not now.” Fira looked straight into Cullen's eyes and bit her lip tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, “I'm pregnant with his child and soon the whole world will know and I'll be the whore Inquisitor. This is going to cause so many problems Cullen! And it won't just be me or the inquisition that will suffer for it, my child will forever be known as the bastard of the elven apostate that left their mother without a second thought!” Fira lost the last bit of self control she had left and sobbed. Cullen pulled her small frame into his arms and smoothed down her long red hair, he hushed and calmed her until her sobs turned into sniffles. He pulled her back and made her look up at him.

“That won't happen. I won't let it, your child will grow up with a Father I won't let you face the shame. I will marry you, I will raise this child with you and if anyone says a bad word about you or this child I'll throw them off Crestwood dam!” He half smiled trying in his own way to sneak in a little humour.

“But what about you? This child is full elven, people will speak. You could still find a woman you love, marry her and have your own children,” Fira squeaked completely shocked at her commanders will to sacrifice everything for her. 

“I'm not as young as I used to be, I've dedicated my whole life to the chantry and now I'm dedicating the rest of it to the inquisition. I've always wanted a child and you need a Father for your child and you need a husband I can give you both Fira. I'll make sure people know not to say anything, I'll make it clear that no matter what this child is ours, this can work for us, I promise. I know you don't have much in the way of romantic feelings between us but we can find happiness together,” Cullen almost begged her. He wanted this and they both had something they could give each other, it would avoid so much trouble and maybe, one day, they could find peace in each other.

“Okay Cullen, I'll marry you.”

Cullen and Fira married quickly, Josephine had managed to put together a beautiful and small (small by Josephine's standards anyhow) ceremony in the matter of a few weeks. At first her companions and advisor's were shocked, they were the only ones who knew of her relationship with Solas and so they were the only ones to know that the baby that grew inside of her wasn't Cullen's, as far as the rest of Thedas was concerned Fira and Cullen had fallen madly in love and wanted to be married as quickly as possible so they live their lives together as husband and wife. As they were announced husband and wife by Cassandra, now divine Victoria, they had their first kiss, it was strange to kiss him for the first time in front of so many people but it felt safe, there was no butterflies, no melting in his arms but an assurance that he would look after her and the baby. Their wedding night consisted of games of chess in what was now their room and falling asleep side by side on the bed with their wedding clothes still on. With the coming weeks that went by they grew more comfortable around each other until being around each other naturally turned into a strange relationship in which everything they did together seemed like they were a couple that had been together for years and the fluff and romance had died. Here and there Fira or Cullen would kiss the other on the cheek goodbye, something which they agreed would help them feel more like husband and wife and appear more like a couple too. 

It wasn't long until Fira's stomach started to swell and announcements were sent out across Thedas that the Inquisitor and her new husband were expecting their first baby and was due some time in the summer. Gifts arrived quickly, a beautiful and ornate cot and furs for the bedding from Empress Celine and a crate full of baby clothes from King Alistair and His Queen, the hero of Ferelden, They had sent a letter along side it about how the clothes had once been their son's and they wished to pass them onto the Inquisitor as they served them well. Other gifts arrived almost every day from other nobles and before long Fira had to ask Josephine to make the nobles stop and send any new gifts to any orphanage she felt like needed them most. It wasn't much of a surprise when some of the more clueless nobles sent swords, amour and even horses for the baby which Cullen had argued they should send them back but Josephine always determined to keep the peace had accepted the gifts and used them asked Cullen to use them where he could for his soldiers. 

Fira had done her best to forget Solas and look to the future, her future that was her, Cullen and the baby. But there was times when she couldn't steer her mind away from the mage that stole her heart. Cullen had found her at the end of a tiring day sat in an oversized arm chair in their room her head in a hand and the other hand resting on her protruding stomach wearing just her night gown. Tears were running down her face and soft sniffles gentle travelled across the room, Cullen rushed across the room and knelt in front of her.

“Fira what's wrong? Is the baby okay?” Cullen's hand flew to her face directing it so she was looking at him. Fira smiled slightly her eyes still sad as she took his other hand and placed it on her bump. Cullen looked confused for a moment and then he felt it, like a tap from within inside and then her stomach rippled ever so slightly as the babe turned over. Cullen's mouth moved to speak but nothing came out for a moment as he sat stunned before he swallowed and said “The baby... h-he moved... I can feel him! I know you've felt the baby moving for awhile now b-but this is the first time I've felt him move, this is so amazing Fira, thank you for sharing this with me. But why are you crying? This is a wonderful moment.”

Fira wanted to tell him the truth, that instead of him Solas should be here sharing this moment with her, feeling his child move and watching her belly grow as his child grew within her. But in that moment she didn't say it, Cullen was here he was letting her use him as an oversized pillow at night as her belly grew and the only way she could get comfortable was by draping a leg over him and nuzzling into his neck, he was there to help her up as she started to struggle to get out of her seat at the end of meals and meetings at the war table but most importantly he was here now getting choked up as he felt the baby move from within her. That's just it, Cullen was there and Solas wasn't and now it was too late, Cullen was now the Father of her baby and not only that he was her husband. After today it had finally made sense why he had married her, Dorian was amazed that he had to point it out to her, but since Haven Cullen had been in love with her stealing glances at her at every opportunity, blushing as she watched him run drills with the recruits. She had been a fool, he had married her because he loved her and didn't want to see her hurt, but he did so knowing she loved another someone she would always love, maybe she could make room for one more love. Fira lent forward slightly and put her hands on his face and gently kissed him. “I was just sad that you weren't here when it happened is all.”

That kissed had sealed their fate together. Cullen pulled her back in and kissed her again this time he deepened the kiss his hand that was on her face travelled round to the back of her head, his fingers entangling themselves into her hair, his tongue tracing her lips begging for entrance. When he pulled away Fira gasped for air her arousal was almost too much she wanted him, and never before had she ever looked at him then anything other then her protector.

Cullen grinned at her his other hand still on her stomach his thumb gently stroking back and forth. “I've wanted to do that longer then I'd like to admit.”  
Months past and it wasn't long before she was ready to burst but her due date was a week ago and Fira was steadily growing more agitated. Lounging in Dorian's armchair with a book on pregnancy, opened at the chapter that covered ways to induce labour, Fira huffed and threw the book on the floor. Dorian who sat across from her on a chair he had borrowed from a table in the library, sighed and placed his own book on his lap.

“Dear, I know you're fed up, but pray tell what did that poor book ever do to you?”

“It's bullshit, this is all bullshit. I've tried everything and this baby won't come out! I'm going to be pregnant forever with huge feet and massive red stretch marks and a belly so big I'm sure I'm having three babies!” Fira half shouted glaring at Dorian like he was the one keeping her pregnant for a few moments before she burst into tears. “Why w-won't... the b-baby come?” she sobbed violently.

Dorian smiled slightly and moved to sit on the arm of her chair pulling her in for a hug. “Now, now my dear little elf, this baby won't come flying out by you sat here feeling sorry for yourself. Come with me I have an idea.” Standing up Dorian took both her hands and pulled her up. Sniffling Fira walked hand in hand with him as he lead her outside to the courtyard.

“What are we doing here? I'm pretty sure being outside isn't going to send me into labour,” Fira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

“We, my dear are going to do lunges, across the courtyard. Back home it's what I hear women do to try and bring on labour, there's also sex but honestly you're just not my type,” grinned Dorian giving her a sly wink.

“I..” Fira thought for a moment about protesting, she would look ridiculous in front of the whole Inquisition but then she remembered that she had a full term baby that was happy to make her stomach her home for the rest of her natural life. So Fira turned away and started to do lunges going as low as she could possibly manage without tipping herself over. Dorian barked out a laugh and quickly caught up with her syncing her lunges with his own.

After twenty minutes Fira had to sit down once again fed up and annoyed that she could tick something else off on her long list of things that do not bring labour on. Her and Dorian quickly found a seat with Iron Bull, a couple of ales and a juice for Fira in the tavern.

“How are you holding up boss? You know in the Qun our women often eat spicy food to bring on labour, it works every time.”

“Really? All I've eaten for the past two weeks is spicy food and yet here I am,” Groan Fira leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

“You must forgive our lovely Inquisitor's temperament I think she's far beyond the glowing angel she was a couple of months ago,” Quipped Dorian putting an arm around Fira giving her a gentle squeeze as she gave him a deathly glare.

“Well have you tried sex? Even if it doesn't work I'm sure it could help you relax a little,” Iron Bull chuckled taking a swig from his ale.

Fira took a sharp intake of breath, her and Cullen had kissed but their affections hadn't gone past his hands travelling down the sides of her body before he groaned and pushing himself away from her. He hadn't admitted it but Fira had suspected that he knew she was still torn up over Solas. While there was still times she missed him she found the more time he was gone and the more time she spent with Cullen she thought of Solas less and Cullen more. She wanted to finally be with Cullen fully, she craved him, he only ever slept in his breeches and more and more lately she found herself staring at his body, her eyes tracing the lines of his muscles as her arousal almost became too much and she had to force herself to look away. He must of noticed the stares, at times he strode across the room kissing her roughly, holding her as close as her swollen belly would allow before he would stop it, take a deep breath and kiss her on the forehead. A forced cough brought her back and out of her thoughts Iron Bull and Dorian were staring at her each with a raised eyebrow and a grin knowing they had hit a spot. Fira pushing herself up and out of the chair and after a moment of struggling she managed to get on her feet as Dorian and Iron Bull watched slightly amused.

“I need to go, I'll see you both later,” and with that Fira turned and walked out the sound of laughter of her two companions following her. She rushed through the courtyard as quickly as possible stopping only for a moment to ask Knight-Captain Rylen where Cullen was which she discovered that he was thankfully already in their chambers changing his clothes as a new maid had gotten overly nervous around the great Commander of the Inquisition and spilled his lunch down him as she brought it to him in his office. Fira carried on through the main hall and up the stairs not daring to stop for anyone. 

Finally she burst through their bedroom doors to find Cullen in just a pair of breeches knotting the ties, he looked up and opened his mouth to say something but before he had the chance Fira had strode across the room and kissed him hard, pressing herself as best as she could against him. His hands quickly found themselves pulling her into him, one hand finding the long red waves he loved, twisting his fingers through her hair, his other hand was travelling lower and lower until he was cupping one of her ass cheeks giving it a light squeeze. Fira moaned into against his lips as his tongue begged for entry opening her mouth she let him in her hands making their own journey as they travelled down his stomach between them towards the ties on his breeches this time he didn't pull away as she fiddled with the knots desperate to undo them. She felt a knot of excitement in the pit of her stomach as he started to bunch up her dress begging for access to her almost dripping arousal.

Suddenly Fira pushed him back her hands flying to her stomach, biting her lip as a groan escaped her lips. 

“What's wrong Fira? Is it the baby?” Cullen hands flew to her shoulders watching her helpless as she rocked back and forth on her heels her own hands gripping onto his shoulders to steady herself as the contraction wrecked through her body. Fira looked up at him as the contraction subsided and gasped as a trickle of pink tinged liquid came from between Fira's legs and soaked her feet.

“Oh, I think the lunges worked.”


End file.
